


A Night Out

by crazy4malex



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy4malex/pseuds/crazy4malex
Summary: Alex has to handle a drunk Michael.  Inspired by drabble prompt 119- "I told you not to jump on the bed."





	A Night Out

A Night Out  
“I told you not to jump on the bed!" Prompt #119 

"Kiss me.” Michael whispered in Alex’s ear as Alex helped him out the passenger side of his truck.“

"Come on Michael, I have to get you inside.” Alex leaned away from Michael’s kiss.

“Why are you being like that? How could you turn down one of my kisses?” Michael sounded wounded.

“Cause your drunk and I’m tired and pissed.” Alex said in more of a tired voice than a pissed one.

Why? It wasn’t my fault you wanted to leave early.“ Michael pointed out.

"We had to leave early, you were drunk and making gagging noises at Max and Liz like a 3 year old.” Alex explained calmly.

“I had to drink!” Michael defended. “they were being boring and all mushy and just staring at each other with kissy faces. Blah..” Michael made gagging noises again.

“We do that all the time.” Alex rolled his eyes, not understanding his drunk lovers issue.

“Yeah but they’re not us. I’d don’t want to watch that shit.

"Stop sulking Guerin.” Alex sighed, trying to hold up Michael and not trip on his unstable leg.

“Then kiss me.” Michael whispered again and this time since Alex was holding Michael up, Michael was able to kiss Alex’s neck.

“Quit that Guerin!” Alex was pissed now, he almost toppled both of them over with that kiss. Michael knew Alex’s neck was particularly sensitive to his kiss.

“Don’t call me Guerin, Alex.” Michael panicked. “You only call me Guerin when you’re pissed at me.”

“I am pissed at you!” Alex exclaimed on a sigh.

He finally got Michael to the bedroom and began trying to undress his lover. “Hold still I have to undress you.”

“Oh yeah, I’m up for that.”

“So now your cooperative. what about when I was trying to get you into the truck earlier? Or help me put your seat belt on? Now you’re cooperating. ” Alex mumbled.

“Well now you said the magic words.” Michael grinned, proud of himself for his witty banter.

“Hold still I can’t take off your clothes with you moving so much.” Alex sighed, sitting up after finally finagling Michael’s boots off.

“Come here.” Michael said pulling Alex closer.

Alex squirmed away, taking off Michael’s shirt one button at a time, but having it take twice as long with Michael’s wandering hands. He was like an octopus. He swore Michael’s hands were everywhere at once.

“Why won’t you let me love you Baby.” Michael asked, confused.

Alex signed now pushing Michael back on the bed so he could take off Michael’s jeans. He got the belt undone and was unzipping the jeans when one of Michael’s eight hands grabbed his ass and squeezed.

Alex jumped exasperated.

“Michael!” Alex now laughed. “Come on you’re not helping here. I’m trying to get you undressed.”

“And I’m trying to get us laid!” Michael argued back.

“So romantic.” Alex laughed.

“What? I can do romantic! You want romantic come here.” And Michael grabbed at Alex again. This time pulling Alex in and planting a kiss on his unprepared boyfriend.

Alex leaned into the kiss at first, because a kiss from Michael was always amazing. He was addicted to Michael Guerin. But then he pushed away. Unless he could get Michael’s clothes off, nothing was going to happen.

“First we get you undressed. You’re not helping me at all. We would be done by now if you’d just help a little.” Alex put some strength into his words. He couldn’t give in until his man was naked.

When he’d finally gotten Michael undressed, he stood up to undress himself. All the while watching Michael with amusement.

When he sat on the edge of the bed to take his prosthesis off, the bed started shaking. Alex turned around to see what Michael was doing now, and saw him standing on the bed jumping. He was jumping on the bed! Naked. What a sight! Alex almost swallowed his tongue. He hurried up getting the rest of his clothes off and then heard a thump.

“Ouch!” Michael cried out.

“What? What did you do?” Alex turned around, worried.

“I stubbed my toe.” Michael cried out in outrage. How dare the floor stub his toe. And here he was just having a little bit of fun.

“I told you not to jump on the bed.”

“Ouch. It hurts.” Michael whined sitting back up on the bed and rubbing his toe.

“Quit you’re whining, or do you want me to call Max? Alex asked sarcastically.

"No! I don’t need his damn help. I’m a big guy I can handle it.” he said petulantly.

Alex wasn’t pissed anymore, he was more amused. But that started changing once he saw Michael lean back on the bed. He was naked and all muscles and curls, lots and lots of curls. Curls on his head, Curls on his chest, curls on his other ….

“Can you kiss it better?” Michael pouted, still rubbing his toe.

Alex swallowed but retorted. “How old are you?” Although from where he was standing, Michael was all man.

Well if you kiss it, I’ll help take my clothes off. See I’m helping.“ he looked down and realized he was naked. Then he looked up.

"See I’m helping, I’ll take my own damn hat off.”

“No! leave the hat on.”


End file.
